Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of primary flight display (PFD) systems for aircraft. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to flight gauges of flight display systems.
In some PFD systems, multiple different forms of information are displayed to a pilot. Some of the information includes parameters such as airspeed, altitude, and/or heading. This information may be displayed via gauges, e.g., flight tape gauges. Additional information, e.g., situational information, mission information, etc. can also be displayed to a pilot via the PFD system. However, if the flight tape gauges are displayed on top of the additional information, the flight gauges may block the additional information making it difficult for a pilot to quickly and easily review information on the PFD.